Why Me?
by prettyredneck85
Summary: (I rewrote chapter) SUMMARY: Nigel Crane, the stalker who almost killed : Nigel Crane, the stalker who almost killed Nick, is back! He is looking for revenge after the one who sent him to jail. He stalks out at the CSI center only no ones he is there or t


I hate writing these but I have to so here it goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: or any of the characters. Although I would love to own Nick! (lol) This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: Nigel Crane, the stalker who almost killed Nick, is back! He is looking for revenge after the one who sent him to jail. He stalks out at the CSI center only no ones he is there. He sets out to make Nick pay. How far will he go? Who will he kill?**

**Author's Note: This is my first CSI fic so please be gentle. I have started watching CSI a little while ago on Spike TV and became hooked! **

Nick woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing loudly. He groaned and picked up his cell phone off the stand beside his bed.

"Stokes," He said into the phone. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Nick, I need you down at CSI now." Grissom said through the phone.

"Grissom, it's…." He glanced over at his clock. "10:00 in the morning. Night shift ended 5 hours ago."

"I know that. But before I left someone reported a dead body." Grissom said hoping to get someone to come down.

"So? Leave the day shift to take care of it. Gris, we can't handle every single case." Nick said sitting up.

"I understand that, Nick. But…" Grissom tried to continue but was cut off by Nick.

"Grissom, listen to me. I know you want to help every single victim. So do I. But the day shift can take care of it. Maybe you can ask Ecklie if you can help or something." Nick stated.

Grissom let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah right. But I understand what you are saying. I guess I'll go home and try and get some sleep."

"Good, now I'm going to do the same thing. Good-bye." Nick said before hanging up the phone. He placed his cell phone back on the stand and flopped down on his bed and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

**GRISSOM'S HOME**

Grissom walked up the steps of his Las Vegas home. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He unlocked his door and stepped inside. Once inside, he saw a note lying beside his answering machine.

**_You can't protect him forever! I will get to him and when I do, you both are dead!_**

Grissom stared at the note. What did it mean? Was someone after one the CSI's? He shook his head and head to his bedroom so he could get some sleep. He'd worry about the note later that night.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Grissom walked into his office nervously. He carried the note in his hand with his coat in the other hand. "Hey Grissom, can I ask you something?" Catherine said sitting in a chair in Grissom's office.

"How long have you been here?" He asked sitting down.

"About 15 minutes. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you got one of these notes." Catherine said handing him the note.

Grissom's eyes widened as he read it. "I got the same thing earlier."

"Who do you think wrote them?" Catherine asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But I want to find out, for everyone's protection." He said.

**BREAK ROOM**

Warrick, Sara, and Nick were all laughing at some silly joke. Sara saw Greg blasting The Killers, 'Somebody Told Me'. She burst out laughing seeing him singing out loud to the song and banging his head to the music.

Nick saw Grissom and Catherine walking down the hall with upset looks on their faces. "Hey guys, here comes Catherine and Grissom." He said.

Grissom and Catherine entered the room. "Uh, guys? Can we ask you something?" Grissom asked sitting down.

"Sure, Grissom? What is it?" Nick asked.

"Did any of you receive one of these notes yesterday?" Grissom asked lying the note down on the table.

Warrick and Sara immediately recognized the note. "Yes." They both said in unison.

Nick shook his head. "I never saw it before." The other four stared at Nick. "What do you think it means?" He asked.

"I don't know. But we all better be careful." Catherine said. They all agreed.

Greg opened the door and poked his head through. "Grissom, Brass is here to see you."

**CRIME SCENE**

Grissom lifted up the yellow tape and walked into the victim's home. Catherine was already inside taking photos of evidence while Warrick and Sara were looking for evidence. "Where's Nick?" Grissom asked Sara looking around at everyone else who was woeking.

"He's in looking at the body. I guess he's trying to figure out how the victim died." Sara responded then went back to searching for evidence.

Grissom nodded and went to find the body. He entered the living room and saw the blood in all places and the victim laying face-down on the floor. He saw Nick standing over the body with a depressing look upon his face. "Are you ok, Nick?"

Nick shook his head. "She fought him. See the cut marks on her legs and arms?" Nick said trying to avoid the question he knew Grissom would ask.

"How long have you been in here?"

"10 minutes." Nick stated.

"Do you know her?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I do. She was my one my ex-girlfriends." Nick said.

**BACK AT THE LAB**

Nick was checking fingerprints that was lifted of one of the victim's knifes. He groaned as there were no matches. Warrick came in to check a piece of hair he found. "You alright, man?" He asked Nick who was becoming frustrated.

"I can't get a match to the print." Nick said. He wanted to throw something or punch something.

Warrick patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it. We can get something from other evidence."

Nick knew that but he wanted to get this guy. He wanted to find this guy who killed someone he knew, he once cared about.


End file.
